


Te deseo una feliz navidad

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Un día en la relación de Jean y Mikasa previo a navidad.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 10





	Te deseo una feliz navidad

Los villancicos sonaban en la radio con apariencia antigua que se ubicaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, la nieve caía del cielo dándole una apariencia radiante a la luz de la mañana que reflejaba por sobre la ventana, la claridad que dibujaba la forma de los copos sobre el lustroso piso de madera del apartamento y por sobre las esferas plateadas del árbol de navidad. Todo era tan acogedor. Jean se desplazaba por la cocina, a pesar de su altura sus suaves y coordinados movimientos le dan un aire relajado; era como si bailara acompañando la melodía, estaba vestido con un suéter de motivos navideños y unos pantalones grises de algodón. El cabello hasta los hombros revuelto y despeinado, sus ojos color miel brillan emocionados, su boca daba una sonrisa calmada. Fue así que Mikasa lo encontró esa mañana.

Se levantó con el suave ritmo navideño y la sutil voz de Jean cantando en la cocina _< <Christmas day>>_. Aún faltaba mucho para navidad, unos 15 días para ser exactos pero la atmosfera ya estaba instaurada. La noche anterior habían terminado de decorar su apartamento, un pequeño loft que habían conseguido en un tranquilo rincón de la capital Mitras. Los colores rojos acompañado de los tonos dorados, a las palabras de su novio: **_"Tus dos colores favoritos, amor"_**. Por supuesto que eran sus favoritos, su preciada bufanda que le hacía recordar a su amada familia en los tiempos fríos y en las largas distancias estaba cubierta de ese color y ¿Cómo no podría amar el dorado? Si era el color que veía cada mañana en los ojos de Jean al despertar, cuando el sol luchaba por entrar entre las cortinas iluminando su rostro y brillando al reflejarlo; aunque eso era algo que se guardaría para sí, era suficiente que su amado supiera que le gustaban esos colores, podrían llevar tiempo juntos, pero aún le costaba expresar completamente sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Habían gastado unos cientos de dólares y bastantes horas de su tiempo para que su pequeño universo quedara lo más hospitalario posible, pero había valido la pena.

Jean se giró para mirar a su bebe quién estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Los cabellos negros como la noche desordenados, la piel pálida contrastando con la camiseta negra que tenía estampado _< <El mundo de Jean>>_ que le había regalado en algún momento de su relación. Simplemente perfecta. Le sonrío y manteniendo el silencio de la escena la invito con gestos a tomar asiento en los altos taburetes de la cocina. Le sirvió una taza de té con motivos navideños: santa abrazando a un pino. Un diseño que habían elegido juntos. Se acerco para besar a la chica en los labios y luego en la frente. Se volteo para seguir cocinando los panqueques con arándanos, una receta que su amorosa madre le había enseñado.

- **¿Estamos silenciosos esta mañana?**.- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té humeante y sonaba _< <All I want for christmas is you>>_ en la radio.

- **Solo estaba pensando que será nuestra quinta navidad juntos**. -

Ambos sonrieron mientras observaban el mural detrás del árbol de navidad, lleno de pequeñas polaroids tomadas por Mikasa en algún momento; ellos dos, juntos, siempre juntos. Todo había comenzado tan caóticamente, pero finalmente habían terminado acoplados tan bien.

- **¿Hay algo especial que quieras para navidad?, por favor se directo este año, sabes que no soy muy buena pensando estas cosas**. -

- **Cariño, no necesito regalos especiales. Tú eres lo único que quiero para navidad**. - dijo el alto mientras arrastraba a la chica a su regazo.

Y mientras la nieve cae en el exterior, las luces del árbol brillan en intensidad y ellos comparten un cálido beso. Se sienten con vida, las palabras que sus corazones no pueden expresar, pero con las acciones se hacen presentes, incluso si el viento es frío y las cosas son difíciles; porque a su lado tienen la razón de porque los inviernos son tan especiales. Se tienen a sí mismo y ese es su pequeño milagro de navidad. 


End file.
